


Since You've Been Gone

by akuma_river



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Naruto left Konoha for the two and a half years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on March 10, 2005. I think I still plan on finishing this up. It was before the second part of Naruto started and I was trying to think about to start the whole thing up. College again sidetracked me.
> 
> They are still a favorite pairing of mine. I just need to catch up on the manga and figure out what I want to do with this story.

Since You've Been Gone

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
While some think I just act, I do think  
It's just that I get excited, and lose my focus  
You helped set me right  
Gave me a goal to attain  
Yet your not here, anymore

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
You left me there  
After I gave it my all  
I always aimed for you  
One of my goals  
Your approval meant more to me  
Then whatever the others may think

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
My rival, I made you be  
Everything you achieved  
I wanted to achieve  
Anything to make you look at me  
To make you see there is more to me

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
With you gone, I feel something missing  
Your remarks, your presence  
Everything seems so lost  
Without you here, why do I go on?  
I wanted you to see I can become  
That which I have aimed for

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
After you left, it all seems dull  
While you were cold, weren't you bright?  
Compared to before to now  
I know that you lost something  
What happened to you  
Just all bottled up  
The steam never escaped

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
I'm leaving now, years or more  
I am going to get stronger  
Strong enough to drag you back  
Home to where you belong  
To where they miss you  
To where I miss you

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
I told you then, while on the cliffs  
That I thought of you like a brother, to me  
You through that back at me  
Stomping upon my precious feelings  
Don't you know, I have no one

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
So here I am, standing upon the Faces  
Those before us, those after us  
Looked upon here, seeing it all  
Vacancy rests in my heart  
Leaving in order to come back  
Will you come home?

Since you've been gone,  
I have gone through my mind.  
The sun will rise, the dark will vanish  
This is what I will do  
I will come for you, someday  
Someday soon I hope  
Nothing will stop me  
You will come home  
You belong here, with us, with me

Since you've been gone,  
I have been through my mind.  
When I get stronger, to prove to you  
That I am right, that I can become it  
Then you will return, to be by my side  
It is my will, and I will not be denied  
You've become my best friend  
Without you I feel nothing  
Hollowed victory, hollow

~

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes with six straight marks on his cheeks, lets go of his hand. A piece of paper flies into the air. He looks upon it until he can it see it no longer. He turns his head and looks at the coming bright dawn. A sad smile is on his face. No tears or tracks just poignant murky blue eyes, a sign of severe sorrow.

The young man shields his eyes to the bright light of the coming horizon. His tilts his head straight up into the dimming stars. He says a few words and climbs down from a mountain that faces an awakening village below.

As the young man makes his way down the mountain, the words he spoke reverberates through the air, "I Uzumaki Naruto vow this upon my future as Rokudaime of Konohagakure, that you Uchiha Sasuke, will be returned home."

As the air echoes the sound waves and Naruto walks down the mountain a shadow moves and is gone in the blind of an eye.

~

Inspiration for this short fic was by reading Seito's "No Longer A Demon"

This was written fast and may not make a lot of sense, but I hope ya'll enjoy it as I had writing it. Damn man I looked up three different areas to find what I needed. Who knew how hard it was going to be to find the Japanese titles. But I believe it was well worth it. Coolsa.

Ps. I very much dislike this format. Put I don't know html, or how to fix it. sigh

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. Beside the characters involved and the place of the story it is all mine. I will allow people to use my setup/poem as long as I get credit. :)

~

**Author's Note:**

> If I plan on continuing it I think I may rewrite the first chapter. It is so embarrassing.


End file.
